vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Inaros
Summary Prior to current events of Warframe, Inaros had served as a servant of the Golden Skymen, officially known as the Orokin. His story speaks of a colony on Phobos, in which children were being abducted from by his masters. For each child they took, Inaros had grown angrier, and on one fateful night, he rebelled against the Orokin for their crimes, and served as the colony's god-king. The Orokin would set upon Inaros with their armies but none would prevail. He would watch over the colonists in the sky as their protector, until the day the Infested came, desperate for their savior to return, the called his name, but no answer would come, so the people were consumed by the ravenous horde. As the remainder gathered and prepared for their end, Inaros saved them in a colossal storm of sand, sweeping away the plague. Once subsided, the people ventured out into the desert in search of Inaros, finding his body broken and still. They would gather his body and entomb him secret to protect him from thieves and raiders, the people did not mourn him, for they knew that one day Inaros would come reclaim his body and rise again. Much like all Tenno, he is led by the Lotus, a mysterious figure whose motive is to preserve their kind. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C, likely Low 6-B, possibly higher Name: Inaros, Fear-eater, Skykiller Origin: Warframe Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: '''Warframe , God-King of Phobos '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability and agility, Energy Manipulation, Weaponry Master, Expert infiltrator, Regeneration (Mid-low), Resistant to (Heat, Electricity, Poison, Cold, Radiation), can utilize various Auras, can turn invisible via Shade's Ghost mod, Skilled Martial Artist, Immortality (Type 1), Levitation and Pseudo-Flight, Energy Projection, Absorption (Energy, Life, and possibly Soul), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (By virtue of lacking a soul), Resistant to Mind Control, Matter Manipulation, Healing, Earth Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, can blast enemies with a wave of cursed sand that blinds them and steals their life, Can turn his body into sand, Can create large sandstorms, can increase his durability by manipulating his life to create a hardened shell of armor, Summoning, Self-Resurrection, Transmutation Attack Potency: At least Small Town level+, likely Small Country level (Was capable of performing this feat), possibly higher Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can fight evenly against Volt), possibly Relativistic+ or higher reactions/combat speed (Can deflect weapons such as Opticor and Glaxion at a close distance, the former stated to be able to fire a blast of "light energy") Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class+, likely Small Country Class, possibly higher Durability: At least Small Town level+, likely Small Country level (Can take hits from other warframes), higher via Scarab Armor Stamina: Limitless (As a machine he does not experience fatigue, only in destruction of the body is the Operator's link broken) Range: Extended melee range; can be extended to a certain amount with mods, hundreds of meters with most ranged weaponry, kilometers with Sandstorm, unknown with other abilities Standard Equipment: Various types of Grineer, Corpus, Infested, and Tenno weaponry, but is limited to one large weapon, a sidearm, and a melee weapon at a time during missions Intelligence: Unknown (Capable of outsmarting any foe or overcoming any puzzle they encounter, but this intelligence is dependent on their Operator) Weaknesses: Advanced, concentrated EMPs can restrict the use of his powers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Undying: Upon suffering from fatal damage, Inaros enters an immobile sarcophagus in which he can siphon the life of any who comes near it, doing so allows him to regenerate and resurrect himself. *'Desiccation:' Inaros blasts enemies with a wave of cursed sand that blinds them and steals their life. *'Devour:' Inaros traps his target within a quicksand and draws them in for devouring, consuming his target's life and turning them into a shadow of sand to fight for him. *'Sandstorm:' Inaros becomes a colossal whirlwind of sand that devastates all in his path, sending targets flying and instantaneously consuming all who are trapped within his sand, turning them into sand shadows. *'Scarab Armor:' Inaros taps into his own life force to create a thick layer of armor that he can discharge in a powerful blast to siphon life from his opponents to heal himself or allies. *'Channeling:' Channeling is a technique all Tenno are capable of. While charging additional energy through their Warframe, they potentially double their AP with their melee strikes, in addition to making their opponents completely disintegrate on contact. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warframe Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Healers Category:Devourers Category:Martial Artists Category:Cyborgs Category:Protagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Life and Death Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Sand Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7